The Riddler
DC Universe |Accessories = Crowbar Bowler hat Jetpack Gun Banana |Variations = Variation Super Heroes Redesign Racing Suit Microfigure |Years =2006-2008, 2012-2019 |Appearances =7785 Arkham Asylum 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase }} The Riddler, or Edward Nigma, is a villain who executes schemes involving riddles, puzzles, death traps, and word-games. The Riddler has appeared in the Batman and Super Heroes themes. Description Batman Variation The Riddler uses the original male hairpiece in Black. He has a one sided face featuring a smirk and a purple mask with white eyes. He has a green torso, which depicts a tight green suit with a black question mark on the chest and a purple belt. The Riddler has grey hands (most-likely because purple hands would have been too expensive to produce at that time). He uses green legs without printing. In The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout, The Riddler also has a simple jetpack made out of two Black teeth, two Black studs, two cones in Transparent Fluorescent Green, one Dark Stone Grey Technic Backstrap, and a Black Technic Brick. Super Heroes Variation Rather than a hairpiece, Riddler uses the Small Clown's bowler hat, but in light grey and with a black "?" print on the center and front. Riddler's face isn't very different, but his mask is higher up and his mouth has his teeth showing in an evil smile. Riddler's torso has more toned muscles, a black "?" centered, and a purple belt with a yellow "?". On the back of Riddler's torso are a few lines to symbolize the shape his unitard has against his back and a continuation of his purple belt. Riddler's arms and legs are both all green, but his hands are purple, the first official minifigure to have such. He is armed with a crowbar, which according to visual dictionary, is meant to be his "?" staff. This variation is exclusive to 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape. Preliminary minifigure shown at the New York toy fair 2012 ]]At the 2012 New York Toy Fair, the set-up of 6857 revealed the preliminary version of Riddler's Super Heroes variation. The bowler hat was green and unprinted. Riddler had the same face as Robin's two Batman variations. The torso had black hands (rather than purple), no yellow "?" belt buckle, a large purple question mark (rather than black), many smaller, dark green question marks scattered around the torso, and he wasn't as muscular. The legs were unchanged and he was still accessorized with a crowbar. Racing Suit This variant has a bright green bowler hat with a purple "?", which is the most acuurate one to date. His head has a more angular mask and a larger grin. The torso is divided by a purple line into two distinct sections. He has a bright green torso printed with a dark green zipped up suit with light green flaps, a purple scarf, zipped up pockets, a green dot with a purple "?" on the right side of the torso, and purple hands. The bottom left half of the torso is light green with dark green "?"'s and a pocket. His right arm and right leg are light green while the left is dark green along with his hips and left leg. He comes with a new gold crowbar to further represent his original golden "?" staff and he also has a banana. Classic TV Series This variant is based on Frank Gorshin's Riddler in the 1966 Batman television show. Riddler's hair is the same as Anakin Skywalker's Episode II variant. His face shows a lavender domino mask with blank white eyes, and Riddler with an evil grin and cheekbones. His alternate face shows the Riddler with an angry scowl. His jumpsuit is bright green, and simply decorated with a ? on the chest, a few muscle lines, and a lavender belt. His hands are also lavender. His legs are unprinted. The Lego Batman Movie The Riddler's appearance in "The Lego Batman Movie" appears younger than his previous versions. He features new headgear that includes an askew dark green bowler hat painted with a lighter question mark, and shaggy red hair, reminiscent of his appearance in "Batman Forever". He retains his purple mask and his expression is a small cheeky grin. His torso features a dark green tie and a green jacket with several light green ?s scattered across. His arms are green with ?s printed on and his hands are dark green and his legs retain their green color. He carries a golden cane with a new piece in green for the question-mark head. Microfigure A microfigure of him is included in 50003 Batman. He is green like the Super Heroes variant, and looks like a smaller version of that, but the main difference is his bowler hat is not there. 2019 Version The 2019 variant of Riddler is inspired by the New 52 incarnation of the character featured in Scott Snyder's Batman run, namely the "Zero Year" storyline. Riddler is given a pantsuit which is a lighter shade of green than his other incarnations and a black shirt underneath. He wears a purple tie with a golden question-mark clip along with a large belt-buckle. On his head he has his purple mask, a green bowler hat, and ginger sideburns. Video Game Appearances In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, The Riddler is identical to his appearance in 7785 Arkham Asylum, but is armed with a golden, question mark shaped staff that resembles his original staff in the Batman comics and movies. ]] On the Nintendo DS version of the video game, The Riddler also appears as "Riddler (Suit)". The Riddler is able to use mind control on certain characters and open certain doors which require a mind control character. He attacks with his "?" staff. In LEGO Batman 2 Riddler reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with his appearance from 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape and his original "?" cane that appeared in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. In this version, he cannot use mind control like he could in LEGO Batman the Videogame. He can be found at the top of Wayne tower and when defeated is available to purchase. In LEGO Batman 3 Normal Variation He looks identical to his 2014 minifigure from The Riddler Chase set, but he still has his trademark cane, this time in green. He can once again use mind control like he did in the 1st game. 1966 Batman Variant This variation is based on Frank Gorshin's emmy nominated portrayal of the Riddler in the 1960's Batman show. He has light brown hair instead of the bowler hat, and has a light purple mask. The torso is almost exactly the same as the Super Heroes version, except that this model has slightly lighter colors, and the belt curves upward at the center instead of having a question mark. He wields the same cane from the first two games, but in green, despite Frank Gorshin never using one in the old show. He includes all of the same powers as the classic Riddler. In LEGO Dimensions In LEGO Dimensions, the Riddler returns with his 2014 racing suit variant, but he does not have his cane. Background Comics As a kid, Edward Nygma (or Edward Nashton) was fascinated with word-games, puzzles, and riddles to the point where he became obsessed with them. He would then use this obsession to test his wits against the law and after much success tricking the average man/woman, he turned to crime as the Riddler. He set his sights on Batman, believing that he would be a worthy adversary, and leaves behind a clue at the scene which Batman always manages to solve before apprehending him. Unlike the other Batman rogues, the Riddler commits crimes behind mind games and it takes Batman's intellect to solve them rather than physical force. The Riddler has a genius intellect in constructing riddles and is armed with his "?" cane that contains weapons and computer technology. About 7 years later, he discovers Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne, but Batman pointed out that if he revealed the riddle, his life will become pointless. After several wrong turns in his life, and getting beat up a lot, he eventually got hit on the head with a mace and forgot it all. After being in a coma, he turned over a new leaf and became a detective that rivaled the skill of Batman himself, earning Batman and Commissioner Gordon's trust. However the stint as a hero was short lived, as an explosion reverted him back to his mental insanity and obsession with riddles. DCAU In the DC Animated Universe, Edward Nygma was a video-game designer with a love for puzzles. After designing a hit video game called "Riddle of the Minotaur", Edward was fired from his company due to the heads fearing his success would make him to expensive and Edward was left without a job. Following this, Edward took up the alias of the Riddler in an effort to spite all who cheated him only to be defeated by Batman who would become an arch-rival of his as Riddler refused to be capable of losing. Appearances In LEGO Batman In the first Lego Batman game, the Riddler has a prominent role as the main antagonist in the first of three arcs in the game. in the Videogame]] After being detained in Arkham Asylum for too long, the Riddler works with The Penguin and The Joker to create a prison break, releasing them and 12 more villians into Gotham. The Riddler held a briefing session between his team of escaped criminals, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and Clayface. They were planning a siege on the Gotham Gold Reserves, but needed several objects to do so; A Giant Key, Mutant Vine Seeds, a Freeze Ray, and Wayne Tech's Super Laser. , Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Clayface]] Clayface assisted The Riddler in retrieving a key from a bank which he needed to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves. When the key was secured, Clayface insisted on staying in the bank to collect the gold that was there, while the Riddler escaped in Two-Face's truck. He was then defeated and captured by Batman and Robin and sent back to Arkham Asylum. The Riddler enlisted the help of Mr. Freeze in retrieving a Freeze Cannon from Freeze's old factory. When the Freeze Cannon was secured, Mr. Freeze insisted on staying in the factory to unleash the Freeze Girls as his minions. Like Clayface, Mr. Freeze was defeated and captured by . outside the ice-cream factory]] The Riddler met Two-Face outside of the factory, where Riddler Goons experimented on it until Batman arrived. At this, The Riddler and Two-Face used Two-Face's armoured car to escape the Batmobile, which destroyed four Riddler Goon vans in the process. When the Batmobile caught up with the Armoured Car outside of Police Headquarters, Two-Face's car was destroyed. The Riddler and Two-Face split up to evade and Robin. Riddler was cornered by the duo, only to be saved by Poison Ivy. After saving The Riddler, Ivy assisted him in sneaking into the botanical gardens. They were discovered by Commissioner Gordon who ordered Police Officers to hold the gardens. The Officers were defeated alongside Scientists and Janitors who worked at the site. With the seeds secured, Ivy stayed at the gardens to tend after the plants where she was defeated and captured, while The Riddler escaped the duo and met up with Two-Face with his reconstructed truck. With only himself and Two-Face left, The Riddler and his partner infiltrated Wayne Tech and stole the Super Laser. With all four items planned for the siege of the Gold Reserves in possession, Two-Face and Riddler made their move. They used the Freeze Ray to create a bridge of ice over a surrounding body of water, the vine seeds to scale a cliff, and the Super Laser to attempt to destroy the door. The laser beam rebounded and destroyed the Super Laser. With their primary weapon destroyed, Riddler and Two-Face were attacked by S.W.A.T. Agents, but managed to scale the reserves and build a device to enhance the Mind-Control technology in The Riddler's "?" cane. He took control of the Pilot in a nearby Police Helicopter to shoot down the reserve's doors. Using their different abilities, Riddler and Two-Face solved the puzzles of the interior and defeated many more S.W.A.T. Agents and Police Officers. Reaching the vault, the two made use of the defence robot to destroy the vault door, meaning they wouldn't need the key Clayface had obtained earlier. ]] By this time, and Robin caught up with Riddler and his partner. Riddler ordered Two-Face to create a diversion. Two-Face shot a hole in a nearby barrel holding toxic waste, covering most of the floor in the deadly substance. Robin used pieces collected with his Attract Suit to create a swamp boat and reach Two-Face. In the resulting fight, Two-Face was nearly defeated, but escaped in the direction which Riddler had gone. Batman and Robin followed Two-Face through the vault, where they saw the Riddler enjoying the gold. Riddler ordered Two-Face to attack. Once more Two-Face was almost defeated, but ran to the side of The Riddler at the last moment. The Riddler then used the vault's defence laser to try and defeat the Dynamic Duo. Batman and Robin used the chromed gold to deflect the laser beams back at The Riddler until his laser was destroyed. The Riddler then changed his tactics to using the mind control technology in his "?" cane to take control of a whimpering Two-Face, and attack the Duo himself. Eventually, both Riddler and Two-Face were knocked back into a pile of gold bars, subduing them both. They were then sent back to Arkham Asylum, in cells next to their defeated comrades; Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy and Clayface. There, everyone was surprisingly content, except the Riddler. In LEGO Batman 2 The Riddler reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes as a playable character. He hides boxes around Gotham City. Riddler is one of the villains who raids The Man of the Year award ceremony, the others being The Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin. After robbing the mayor, he listens to Joker's "acceptance speech" after he steals the trophy from Bruce Wayne with the others at Lex Luthor's table. When the Dynamic Duo arrive in the Bat-boat, Riddler flees through the stage trapdoor with Joker, Penguin, and Two-Face, leaving Harley to cover their flight. When Harley is defeated, Riddler hid in the band-room under the stage under a giant tuba. The tuba was destroyed, and he was chased by the Dynamic Duo through the theater with his henchmen defending them. Using the stealth suit, Batman was able to see through Riddler's hiding box and defeat him using the weights attached to it. After this, the box is reconstructed into an elevator that leads to the next level. He was later one of the villains freed from Arkham Asylum by The Joker and Lex Luthor with the Deconstructor. He attempted to escape on Two-Face's truck with Two-Face and Harley Quinn when Batman and Robin arrived. They try to make a getaway, but Batman's sonar suit shatters some glass and makes many lego bricks fall in their way, destroying the truck and knocking the three unconcious. The Riddler, along with the other villains, escapes from the police into the city, where the Riddler hides on top of Wayne Tower. His goons are all over Gotham city througout the entire story, and they attack the heroes whenever they see them. After the game is beat, he can be found on the top of the Wayne Tower and can be bought for 125,000 studs after he is defeated. In LEGO Dimensions The Riddler re-appears as an antagonist in a Batman-Lord of the Rings crossover level in LEGO Dimensions called Riddle-earth. In it, the Riddler appears in Middle Earth and quickly allies with Mordor Orcs, who work together to beat their arch-enemies, Batman and Gandalf, as well as Wyldstyle. The Riddler appears as a boss riding on Balrog (from LOTR) with a green chair on top. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants |img7=Dimensions TLBM Riddler.png |txt7=''The LEGO Batman Movie'' |img8 = TheRiddlerDCSuperVillains.png|txt8 = Rebirth}} Notes *In The LEGO Batman Movie, The Riddler is voiced by Conan O'Brien who also voiced himself in the video game LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *Riddler's LEGO DC Super-Villains voice actor Wally Wingert reprised his role from the Batman: Arkham series. *In Batman Forever, Riddler is played by Jim Carrey who also plays Doctor Robotnik in 2020 Sonic the Hedgehog live action film. Appearances * 7785 Arkham Asylum * 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout * 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape * 50003 Batman * 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave * 70903 The Riddler Riddle Racer * 70912 Arkham Asylum * 76120 Batman Batwing and the Riddler Heist * 76137 Batman vs. the Riddler Robbery Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions (Non-Playable) * LEGO DC Super-Villains LEGO.com Description Gallery CGI Riddler.png|CGI riddler with money.png|Riddler stealing money from the mayor LB2 The Riddler.png|Riddler in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Lego-batman-2-dc-super-heroes -riddler.jpg|As a boss in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes the riddler.png|Riddler with a crowbar Riddlerdig.png|Super Heroes version CGI the riddler back.png|Back Printing Riddlersuit.jpg|The Riddler (Suit) from the Nintendo DS game riddler online comic.png|The Riddler from the online comic Asylum SINISTER! Riddlerjet.jpg|The Riddler's jet in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Diapositiva1.JPG|Riddler in LEGO Batman: The Video Game The Riddler 2014 back.jpg|2014 redesign's back printing Riddler_cgi.png|2014 Racing suit CGI The riddler dimensions.jpg The Riddler and Mordor.jpg Thebatmanmovievillians.png|The Riddler in The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Scarecrow Heroes and Villains Dancing.jpg 20171118_012023.png Riddler - concept art.jpg|Concept art TLBM Riddler.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie See also * Inventory:The Riddler * * Bane * Scarecrow * Poison Ivy * Two-Face * Clayface * Mr. Freeze References Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants